Lycanthrope
by I-Wish-For-A-Demon
Summary: He had knew it wasn’t right. That he was going against his own kind to love a mere human. Sasodei, DeiSaso Mpreg


**Lycanthrope **

**Chapter one: Recognizable stranger**

**I don't know any characters from Naruto but I do own the storyline and plot.**

**edited by Snowflake Flower**

* * *

"Five more minutes 'til my shift is over, un." Deidara quietly muttered to himself, leaning against a bookshelf that held the latest, hottest books. His lithe body posed in a suggestive manner, receiving moderately hungry looks from people around. Not women, but people, for cause both male and female would steal a glance of him. To him it was rather ordinary especially around this time of the month. Nevertheless, ignoring the immoral glances, he continued to look outside the window as if he was waiting for someone to save him. Like every night he would longingly look at couples, old people and young people passing by. He was just about to go back to work when his icy blue eye spotted a family of four walking by, all with a happy smile on their faces. Catching the youngest looking at him, he tore his eyes from the outside world. Those innocent eyes burned him, mocking him for what he had lost those many years ago. As if he was ashamed, he stared down to the wooden floor.

'You must forget!' Deidara screamed in his head.

Trying to erase the child's eyes from his thoughts, he shifted his focus to yesterday. Yesterday wasn't so eventful, but there was a letter. A letter from a friend he had not heard from for a long time now. 'He said that he will be coming to town tomorrow….' Deidara quickly remembered, recalling the letter's contexts. Pouting his rosy lips, he glanced at the clock above the cash register for the third time this night.

"Hey! Deidara! Stop staring at the clock and put those goddamn books away!" Deidara nearly fell to the floor at the sudden demanding voice. He looked around to see his manger glaring at him from the cash register. The old man huffed and looked like he was going to explode at any moment. Choosing not getting fired, he did what he was told like a good mutt.

"Asshole." Deidara resentfully whispered, tightening his hold on the books in his slender arms.

Like numerous times before, he went silently strolled down the bookstore, casually passing by random late night customers. Then he noticed someone sleeping in the corner with a book limply resting in his hands. The person wore a baggy black hoodie and a pair of simple jeans, making it rather difficult to decipher the gender. Generally he would have continued his way, not even bothering to look back, but there was something oddly charming about this stranger. Aside from that there was a nagging feeling telling him that he needed to be close to this individual. Sadly like a moth to a burning flame, he felt terribly drawn to the unfamiliar person. He cautiously went to the resting being. Walking closer he started to pick up a familiar aroma of the finest pine and sandalwood, yet he could not figure out why it was so recognizable.

"Hey…" Deidara softly called, trying to wake up the human by his voice. Much to his displeasure the individual gave no answer. Deidara stood in front of the person, looking down at them. Tilting his head to the side, he took in the sight before his eyes. The person looked rather small and not that interesting to the eye, but there was that irritating scent. The scent reminded him of things best forgotten. Wanting to go home, since by now his shift is over, Deidara tapped the person's foot with his own. The stranger let out a small moaned and after a short moment lifted his or her head. Angering Deidara, the hood in some miraculous way still covered most of the person's features, still not giving him any hints on what he or she looked like.

Thus, this irritating poor Deidara to no end.

"This is not a library, un" Deidara bitter said, trying to see if the person voice will give him a clue on why the small is so nostalgic familiar.

"Hmmmm….Brat?" The person spoke in a groggy voice.

There, by that simple word, his world had stopped, fallowed by the sound of books falling carelessly to the floor.

**

* * *

Want to read more? Then please review, that is all I ask.**

-

-


End file.
